superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Speedster
and Wally West, two of the fastest speedsters.As seen in the Filmation episode Take a Giant Step (1967).]] A speedster or super-speedster; was anyone who possessed the superhuman ability to move at super speed. This term wasn't always all-inclusive however, as a character like Superman may have not been always considered a speedster, despite that he did possess the ability to move at superhuman speeds. This was because he couldn't tap into the Speed Force, which was considered the source of a true speedsters' powers. Only members of the Flash Family and a handful of others had the ability to do that, and so only they were true speedsters, if we are to use that definition. Common super powers of a speedster * Speed Distribution: "Lend" velocity to objects or people already in motion. This only works temporarily. * Speed Absorption: They could neutralize (steal) speed and/or momentum from anyone or anything, essentially absorbing their speed. * Speed Force Aura: This aura protected them and anyone who was running with them or carried by them, from the effects of using his or her speed. It could even protect them from the vacuum of space. * Superhuman Endurance * Infinite Mass Punch: When fighting hand to hand, a speedster's speed allowed one to impart punches which could hit with a force greater than that of "a white dwarf star." which made it possible for one to hurt supervillains far stronger than they were, such as Solomon Grundy. * Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits could use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power required constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. A speedster's after images were also construct creations. * Increased Perception: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they ran by. The Speed Force granted them enhanced senses that allowed them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. * Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits traveled at incredible speeds, which caused their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe, they were able to use the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always resulted in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times, requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. * Teleportation: They can run so fast that they can open up space warps that led to other dimensions, and they could even penetrate the time barrier, allowing them to time travel. * Accelerated Healing * Supercharged Brain Activity: This power was sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operated at superhuman speeds and never slowed down enough to understand their full potential. Speedsters could access superhuman levels in their brains beyond simply processing information. They could test theories, understand difficult equations, and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits accessed this activity in different ways. * Phasing: Speedsters were able to vibrate their molecules so fast that they could pass through solid objects. * Limited Flight: By spinning like a helicopter or doing other aerodynamic movements, a speedster can even perform a limited kind of flight. Flash has even been seen flying as high as outer space. * Vortex Creation: By running in a circle at a certain speed, speedsters were able to create a vortex with a variety of effects. * Ultra-Sonic Vibrations: Speedsters were able to vibrate so quickly that they could project powerful ultrasonic waves. References External Links *Speedster at the DC Database *Speedster at Wikipedia Category:Occupations